


Na zimnym błękicie

by oEllenao



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, bo nie zawsze musi, bo wzorowana na starożytnych bezrymowych, pieśń elfich żeglarzy, podarunek, taka bez rymów, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dla Kirinki :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Na zimnym błękicie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirinka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirinka).



> Dla Kirinki :)

Z błagań cierpliwych stworzył ją Władca,  
na zimnym błękicie położył.  
A suknię jej ozdobił zielenią  
i między szaty srebrzyste wplótł.  
  
Uniesiona przez jego królestwo,  
zmierzała ku temu, co błagał.  
Lecz śpiewem przerwał podróż Sługa  
i Samotną zostawił wśród gwiazd.  
  
Pod niebios dachem słuchała wiatru,  
na ląd zerkała nieśmiertelny,  
a ciało jej mokre ogrzewał śpiew:  
Eressëa, o Eressëa...  
  
Mijały chwile, nikt już nie błagał,  
spokojny szelest pilnował snów.  
I tylko serce zbudzić się chciało  
dla światła, co kusiło z dali.  
  
Wrócił więc Sługa, zabrał Samotnej  
szaty, co od srebra srebrzystsze.  
I zaniósł tym, co kiedyś błagali.  
Tym, co je później splamili krwią.  
  
Zamknęła oczy Osamotniona,  
by białych piór wśród krwi nie widzieć.  
I tylko syn w srebrnej koronie łkał:  
Eressëa, o Eressëa...


End file.
